What are you thinking?
by Kasia-chan
Summary: Life with Souichi Tatsumi was never easy. Now Morinaga at long last lives with his Senpai, who still doesn't know what he feels for his kouhai. How will they manage? Morinaga/Souichi Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Hi people! Here is my next story about Morinaga and his Senpai. Actually this is the very first story I wrote, but it wasn't beta-ed. Now me and my lovely Beta are working on it so I can give it to you to read. ;) I hope you will enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the boys. All that goes to Takanaga-sensei.  
**Beta:** elyrian  
**Warnings:** If so, then a little bit of hugging and kissing.  
**Rating:** Will be different for each chapter. This is K+  
**Characters:** Morinaga, Souichi  
**Note: **Written after chapter 5 of volume 4  
**Summary:** Life with Souichi Tatsumi was never easy. Now Morinaga at long last lives with his Senpai. How will they manage?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

When he thought of the events from the passing day he couldn't stop wondering what his Senpai was really feeling. The day was coming to an end, and what a day it had been! Some time ago he had found a place to stay while his old place was renovated, and now after the otaku who put his Senpai's life in danger was finally caught, Morinaga was going to live in that apartment with his Senpai.

His. What a sweet word. Last night Senpai gave himself to Morinaga in a way he would never have believed possible and Morinaga couldn't stop thinking about what would happen now as the two of them started living together.

Living together. That thought was even sweeter than his first one. He had always thought that it was only a dream that would never come true, and now he was standing in a new apartment which he would share with the person he loved the most in his life. How everything turned out this way was beyond Morinaga's understanding. He should thank Kanako for it. He really had thought that Senpai would never agree to that idea but he did in the end, much to Morinaga's happiness and bliss. Now he could see his Senpai even when they weren't at the university. And he would give a lot if it would stay this way forever but... He couldn't stop himself; he worried about what would happen now.

"Morinaga! Stop daydreaming and help me with this!"

That was his Senpai shouting at him. Angry like always. Good. The way he was down the previous night was terrible. It was so sad to see him accuse himself, and Morinaga really wanted to comfort him. He hoped that he had managed to do it in the end. The morning had brought his Senpai back and Morinaga was glad that his Senpai had regained control of the whole situation. The best proof was that Senpai was now bossing him around like always. And now he needed Morinaga's help to relocate the big, old-fashioned and heavy wardrobe that he thought needed to be moved to another place.

The first thing Senpai had done when they entered the apartment was to start complaining about how the place looked and to begin reorganizing the whole flat. Even the bathroom didn't remain untouched. Morinaga didn't stop him. On the contrary, he was glad Senpai was so full of energy. He couldn't bring himself to say that when they needed to move from here that the place must look the same way as when they entered it. He would worry about it later. Now he must help Senpai or else he would get beaten up and his Senpai would sulk.

"Where do you want to move it, Senpai?" he asked, rushing to the place where the wardrobe was.

"To that wall. Here is the best place for the bookcase."

"Ok. On three."

They lifted the wardrobe and moved it to another place more suitable for it. Then the same thing happened with the bookcase. The whole apartment had really heavy and old furniture. It was as if they had ended up in another century. The mood was incomparable to anything he had ever felt before. Morinaga thought that the owner could easily take much more money from tenants and it would be still worth living here. When they finished all the work they rested on the floor, breathing heavily.

Morinaga couldn't help admiring his lover. The way he rested on the ground. How sweat drops ran down his forehead and the way Senpai's hand wiped them off. The now messy hair tied back. His shirt, two buttons open revealing Senpai's skin and a hickey from last night. Last night...

Morinaga couldn't think about what had happened then because at that moment Senpai hit him in the face with his foot and shouted at him.

"Don't you dare, Morinaga! Didn't you have enough last night?! I'm not going to let you have your way with me! I've got to live here with you, but you will stay away from me!!!"

"I didn't do anything!" said Morinaga innocently and in his mind he added, '_Yet._'

"Don't give me that! I saw how you were looking at me a minute ago!" Senpai shouted back.

'_And here we go again,_' thought Morinaga. '_Is he ever going to believe in me?' _His nose was hurting him but he had other things to worry about. It was time to settle some issues. No matter what the outcome may be, he had to know.

"Senpai, please, listen to me. I told you last night that I'm not going to force you. It's not only the body that I want. I want to win your heart," said Morinaga earnestly.

"Oh, stop, stop! Just shut up!" shouted Souichi, blushing a bit too strongly for just being mad.

He blushed even more when Morinaga captured his gaze. He wanted to avoid looking into those eyes for too long, not knowing how to act after last night. He didn't want to remember, but Morinaga's mere presence kept reminding him of what he had done, kissing Morinaga like he had, letting him do all that they did. Souichi didn't want to think about that because he knew that it would cause him to be embarrassed and blush.

Now that idiot was looking at him with lust... and love? Souichi knew that he could make Morinaga not say anything about it, but his whole body said the same thing as that stupid mouth, so it was useless. He didn't know how to cope with Morinaga. Everything he said Morinaga misunderstood. Definitely! He wouldn't confuse those feelings! He wasn't gay and what he felt wasn't love!

He became distracted and didn't realize that Morinaga had come closer to him. His kouhai was only a few inches away from Souichi now.

"Why should I stop? I'm not doing anything. I only want to convince you that I love you not only physically but mentally, too. I love that emotional, hard to handle slave driver," Morinaga smiled, but the next moment he was lying on the floor, knocked down by his Senpai. Morinaga knew he shouldn't have talked that much. He had wanted to say something different, but being so near to that slender, delicious body made him want to say those words over and over again, until Senpai believed that they were true.

"I said stop that nonsense. I don't want to hear it!" Souichi couldn't stand to be so close to Morinaga at the moment, not when they were all alone. He was too confused right now and he needed a break. Hearing those words made him remember how he had reacted to them the previous night.

"Calm down, Senpai. I won't say it any more if you don't want me to! I only wanted you to know," said Morinaga apologetically, standing on his feet again.

"I know what you want! You don't have to say it every day," said Souichi, annoyed.

"I won't then. But I wanted to ask you something."

"And what is it that you wanted to ask?" asked Souichi, wary all of a sudden. He didn't trust Morinaga when it came to Morinaga expressing his feelings and asking questions that referred to them.

"Why did you say yes to living here with me?"

He froze with a cigarette halfway to his mouth, and then got mad. '_Why did Morinaga have to ask him something like that? Did he misunderstand like always?'_

He put away the cigarette and said with clenched teeth, "I had no choice. It would've been suspicious if I hadn't agreed to that. Kanako could have thought something weird again. I don't want her to think that I'm gay!"

Morinaga didn't open his mouth but he thought that Kanako probably thought that way anyway. If she didn't, she wouldn't let her brother live with him, a guy with a crush on her brother. However, if Morinaga had spoken his mind he would have been dead seconds later, so he remained quiet.

"Only that? That's the only reason we're living together?" Morinaga insisted. He knew that he was pushing his luck but he wanted to know, he needed to know. Morinaga wanted to understand what his Senpai was thinking.

"What other reason do you want?! It's not like I want to live with someone who will force me to have sex with him when I'm not guarding myself! I don't have any other choice! That's the only reason!! Understand it, will you!!!" said Senpai angrily, glaring at Morinaga.

That was too much for Morinaga. _'Why is he lying to himself? He can't expect me to believe that right now. Not after last night!'_

"Then what was that yesterday? You can't call that forcing! You wanted it as much as I did. You were hard, Senpai."

"That was only because yours was pressing against me!!! It wasn't like I wanted you. You misunderstood like always!!! How long do I have to tell you I'm not gay, that you... mhnp...!" Souichi didn't finish the sentence because Morinaga had taken his mouth prisoner and his tongue was licking every part of the angry man's mouth, one hand holding his head in place, other on one of his wrists.

Morinaga took his time and explored that sweet but so poisonous mouth. He felt Senpai losing his strength. He pulled away for a few seconds for air, only to return to kiss one more time, deeper and with more passion than a minute ago.

Souichi, as pissed off as he was, hadn't expected Morinaga to kiss him. He wanted to break free, but he couldn't. Morinaga was stronger than he looked and with each second Souichi lost more of his strength. He didn't know why, but every time that idiot kissed him he became weak and he had to search for support. Now he grabbed Morinaga's shoulders. If he didn't he would sink to his knees. Suddenly Morinaga stopped kissing him. He wanted to sigh in relief but didn't have time to do it. He felt that skilled tongue going even deeper than moment ago. Now he was pressed against Morinaga's body, unable to move.

Everywhere Morinaga's hands touched his skin became sensitive. With every second it was getting hotter and Souichi sensed danger. _'No! He's going to do it!' _He managed to break the kiss.

"No!" He gathered his remaining strength to fight back, but to his surprise those arms let him go. He was free but couldn't stand on his feet. Souichi backed to the table, looking for support. Before he could open his mouth to say something Morinaga turned his back on him and walked to the door.

He said quietly, "I'm sorry Senpai. I didn't want to force you. I'm going out for a while."

Souichi stood there and saw how Morinaga walked out of the apartment without waiting for some kind of response from him.

"What the hell?"

* * *

**Note:** That's all for now. I would love to know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Here you have the second chapter of this story. Sorry it took so long. Hope you're still there waiting. XD Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the boys. All that goes to Takanaga-sensei.  
**Beta:** elyrian  
**Warnings:** I would say none ;) sorry  
**Rating:** K+  
**Characters:** Morinaga, Souichi, Hiroto  
**Note: **Written after chapter 5 of volume 4  
**Summary:** Life with Souichi Tatsumi was never easy. Now Morinaga at long last lives with his Senpai. How will they manage?

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Morinaga was walking down the street thinking about what had just happened. He couldn't believe that he had lost his temper in such way. Whatever his Senpai had done or said before, even if Senpai was furious, he could hold himself back, keeping his cool. This time was different. To think that Senpai, even now with all that had happened during the last few months, wouldn't accept him, still denied that he loved him or that he had any feelings at all, had brought Morinaga to a state in which he might have done something unforgivable. What had sobered him up was Senpai's scream.

That _"No!"_ had sounded so desperate and helpless. He wouldn't have even suspected that Senpai could emit such a sound. He had felt as if someone put ice on his spine. At that very moment Senpai seemed to be so vulnerable and exposed. Morinaga couldn't imagine Senpai ever being weaker than at that moment. It was routine for his beloved to say 'no', but this particular 'no' was so different than the other times. And it, whatever Senpai might say, wouldn't stop him from doing whatever he wanted when he decided to do it.

This time he couldn't. If he had, he would have hurt Senpai too much. He would have damaged that unstable relationship between them. Morinaga had assured his Senpai of the depth of his feelings towards him only to behave as if he didn't care at all what the person he loved thought, and furthermore felt. He had had to go out. He had been afraid to look into Senpai's beautiful eyes. He had feared seeing horror and distrust in them. He could endure a furious Senpai, but not a hurt Senpai. That would be too much for him.

Although Morinaga kept accusing himself deep down, he was still mad at Senpai. That wasn't fair. His Senpai talked all the time about him being not fair, but now he was the one who was not playing fair.

_'He's always like this. So egoistic. Not paying any attention to what he will cause by his actions, and he isn't even aware of it. He really is a selfish person. So why is it that I love him so much?'_

Morinaga kept wondering if it had been good for him to love Souichi Tatsumi for so long and so deeply. Then he remembered that his Senpai showed on many occasions that he cared for him. The way he had gotten mad at Nii-san for treating Morinaga the way he did and how Senpai counted him as one of the things precious to him.

The way his Senpai was acting was so confusing. He really didn't know what to think right now. He needed to talk to somebody about it, needed some kind of advice or simply to hear some words of sympathy. It had been some time since he had visited Hiroto at the bar. And since he needed a drink anyway, he went to the bar his friend was working at. Lucky for him, the place was almost empty. Good. He could talk to Hiroto in peace. He went to the counter and sat there.

Hiroto saw him walking in and greeted him loudly. "Angel-kun! I'm so glad you showed up here. I was wondering what was going on with you since I haven't seen you lately. How are you? And how are you doing with your Senpai?"

He didn't stop asking questions as he poured Morinaga his drink. Morinaga was the only one sitting at the counter so they could say what they had in mind without fear that somebody would eavesdrop.

"I really don't know how I am doing. He drives me nuts," said Morinaga dejectedly. That wasn't good. He was becoming depressed over tonight.

"Spill it, then. I'm here for you," said Hiroto-kun.

He was always a good listener. It couldn't be differently. They had known each other for so many years now and Morinaga always ended up talking to him when it came to Senpai. If he hadn't thought of coming here, his feet would bring him here on their own. He gave a sigh and began to speak. He told Hiroto-kun everything he and his Senpai had gone through. That was a long story and he finished it by telling his friend about the events from today. He realized that he now held the second glass in his hand and that it was almost empty.

Hiroto didn't interrupt his friend since he saw that Angel-kun needed to get rid of what he was holding in. He listened with horror when Angel-kun told him about that stalker and his actions. He opened his mouth in disbelief when he heard about Senpai's behavior the previous night. Somehow he managed not to let his eyes bug out of his head after hearing about tonight's events. He shouldn't be surprised. He knew Angel-kun's weird lover was unpredictable, and from what he had heard that Senpai had said to him, it wasn't really a shock. Now he had to console his friend. If only Morinaga wanted it, he would comfort him in everyway possible, but his friend was too much in love with that guy to see it or desire it.

"If his only reason for living with me was that he had no choice, then he shouldn't have agreed to it in the first place. Because of that I had started to hope that he was finally accepting me," Morinaga sighed, looking into his empty glass.

Hiroto was pouring Morinaga tonight's last drink since he didn't want his friend to end up drunk. He listened to every word Morinaga said and thought about everything.

"Angel-kun, don't let this bring you down. You gained so much from a person who hates gays, right? Now, isn't that a sign that you shouldn't give up, especially now?"

"That's true, but I want more than him putting up with me as his sexual partner out of a false sense of obligation. He isn't even letting me kiss or hug him. That pisses me off, Hiroto-kun. I don't want to hurt him, but I can't control myself anymore."

_'The one hurt here is you,'_ thought Hiroto.

"There must be a way to force your Senpai to admit his feelings," he insisted.

"That's not possible since Senpai isn't even aware of those feelings. So how can he tell me what he feels without him knowing what that is? And he wouldn't admit it even if he did know because that would make him gay, and he doesn't want to be gay. He hates them," Morinaga responded, sipping his new drink.

"But even if he did love you, that doesn't mean that he's gay," said Hiroto.

"I know it, you know it, but Senpai does not," Morinaga sighed again.

"Then tell him that! Why won't you explain it to him?" stressed Hiroto.

"That won't help. He won't listen to me. He's stubborn. Even if I tell him that, he'll accuse me of telling him that to make him submit." Morinaga shrugged his shoulders. He knew his Senpai too well to do something so stupid.

Hiroto started to feel irritated. He couldn't find any solution to help his friend. '_There has to be a way. Only we can't find it.'_

"Then what will you do?" he asked when no solution came to mind.

"I don't know. I have to apologize, but what can I say? He will be mad whatever I say. Those few hours won't change anything." Morinaga sounded worried.

"Perhaps you shouldn't go back. You can stay at my place," offered his friend. Although on many occasions he had ulterior motives when he proposed that Morinaga stay at his place, this time he just wanted to offer the other a place to sleep.

"No. I have to go back. I told Senpai that I was going out only for awhile. He'll worry if I don't go back soon." Morinaga started to feel uneasy because he had been out so long now, and he really didn't want to make his Senpai worry. _'If he would even worry about me after what I did,'_ he thought bitterly.

"That's great if he worries! Stay longer and then go and have your Senpai fall into your arms sobbing, 'Thank god, you're back'!" Hiroto smiled at the image, knowing that it was just wishful thinking.

"Ha, ha. The one falling would be me. If I do what you suggest, he will beat the hell out of me." Morinaga thought that Senpai would beat him up anyway for what had happened, but he wasn't a coward. He was going to face the devil and hope that Senpai's anger would wear off and in the end he would forgive Morinaga.

"I'm going. See you next time!" Morinaga stood up and went to the exit.

"You know where to find me if anything happens, and don't lose hope, Angel-kun. I will support you. Good luck!" bellowed Hiroto.

"Thanks Hiroto-kun. I'll need that." With that said he stepped out of the bar and went to his apartment.

Hiroto's thoughts kept wandering when his friend wasn't there any longer. '_A solution. Find a solution'_ He wanted so badly to help Morinaga and the lack of ideas drove him nuts. '_Don't worry Angel-kun. I'll find a way to help you. Just wait a bit longer!'_

*** ***

Since the first seconds after Morinaga had hurried from the apartment, Souichi couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened. He hadn't expected Morinaga to let him go since he knew that he was someone who wouldn't back off when he started something. And that was exactly what Morinaga had done. He had backed off the moment Souichi would have given in. That confused him. He hadn't known how to react when that idiot simply walked out of the apartment. Souichi was stunned and staying alone wasn't helping at all. He tried to calm himself down but it was hard since the one who had been kissing him and holding him so tightly was Morinaga.

'_No! Thinking about that idiot won't help me calm down. I have to think about something else!'_

Souichi tried but that had no effect at all. All his thoughts kept wandering to a special person and however hard he tried, not-thinking about Morinaga was impossible.

'_What the hell did he mean by all that? And why aren't I mad the way I would like to be? I should be so damn angry at him! Why aren't I?! I don't get it!! And I don't get him! Why did he leave? Where did that idiot go?_

"And why am I concerned about that moron?!" Only when he heard himself scream did he realize that he had shouted that out loud.

"Damn! What's happening to me?" he wailed. '_My mind is a mess.'_

He now sat at the table not able to pay attention to anything. A deep blush started to form on his cheeks when he remembered last night. '_Why did I act like that? I thought that I wouldn't see him ever again and... NO! I don't want to think that way! Nothing bad happened. He's safe.'_

But deep down Souichi knew that it could have ended much worse. _'Is that why I let him do whatever he wanted?'_ Souichi got mad at himself. He remembered very well that it wasn't Morinaga who had started it last night. He had said that he wouldn't do a thing and Souichi had believed him.

'_That was me. I was that one who couldn't stop myself. And why? Only because that moron whispered in my ear.'_ He was aware of what would happen if he kissed him, but that hadn't stopped him. He too had been hard, just like the idiot.

He wasn't gay. How could he want a man? And actually enjoy Morinaga's every touch, every kiss, waiting for more. _'I'm scared. If this continues I'll really turn into a homo. I don't want that! Isn't there any way to have feelings for him and not be gay?'_

He wondered what kind of feelings he had for Morinaga. Once, Morinaga had thought that he was jealous, but that wasn't the case, was it? So what if he was protective over his kouhai? He would certainly get mad when somebody attacked his Morinaga. That thought almost scared him to death. How could he think something like that? His? Yes, he thought Morinaga was special, even precious since he couldn't imagine a life without him, but to think of Morinaga as his? That was insane. _He_ was going insane. Why did it turn out like this?

'_Where did that idiot go?!'_

He fought the urge to go outside and look for Morinaga. He wouldn't find him since he had no idea where the other had gone. That was bothering him as well. He knew so little about his kouhai. More than a few months ago, but still that knowledge wasn't satisfying at all. And he didn't know how to ask. He knew that if he did, Morinaga would give him answers, but it would be as if he was getting himself involved with him. Souichi didn't want Morinaga to get that kind of idea. It would only cause problems. Like today. Just because he had agreed to stay here, he had given the impression of developing some kind of weird feelings.

'_No! I won't allow myself to confuse those feelings with love! That's impossible. It's only friendship. He's special but that does not mean that I love him! I'm letting him do whatever he wants_ _only because it's him. I can't imagine somebody else touching me like that!'_

Unconsciously Souichi started to remember that touch, that tongue playing with his nipples, the way Morinaga embraced him, Morinaga's whispers. '_No! I don't want that. I don't!'_

He was fighting a battle with himself and he felt that he was about to lose. Why had Morinaga stopped? Had Souichi really wanted him to stop? '_What did I want? Where is he? He said he would be back soon.'_

Souichi started to worry since he didn't understand Morinaga's behavior. He wanted to ask what his kouhai was thinking. He wanted him to be there. '_But what will that idiot do when he comes back? Will he want to continue? Do I want him to continue?'_

He considered that last question a very long time. A part of him wouldn't mind. That part even wanted Morinaga to continue. But then there was another part of him, and that part didn't stop telling him that if he let Morinaga have his way he would regret it. Morinaga would get used to it and wouldn't let him off the hook when he said no.

'_But today I said "no" and he stopped!' _

Great! Now he was arguing with himself. He really was going insane.

'_WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!' _

He went out for awhile.

'_How long will that 'while' take? How long will I have to wait?! _

He started to laugh silently.

'_Wait for what?'_

Souichi started to feel miserable and it was all that idiot's fault! Souichi wouldn't let that moron win.

'_He's going to regret that he even glanced at me in the first place!' _A murderous atmosphere started to build in the room while Souichi fought against so many weird and disturbing thoughts.

'_Just come back home, Morinaga, and I'll greet you dearly!'_ thought Souichi with a devilish smile on his lips.

* * *

**Note:** That's all for now. What will Souichi do? XD Curious? XD You'll find out in the next chapter. ;) Now you can review. *puppy eyes*


	3. Chapter 3

The third chapter is here! XD I would have posted it earlier but something (the site, my computer, internet) wasn't working right and I got angry and then forgot all about posting it and started writing The Sweet Taste of Chocolate. Bad me. Now you can finally enjoy this chapter. ;)

** And thanks for all those who reviewed!!!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the boys. All that goes to Takanaga-sensei.  
**Beta:** elyrian  
**Warnings:** sexual contents ;) Not for children!  
**Rating:** M  
**Characters:** Morinaga, Souichi,  
**Note: **Written after chapter 5 of volume 4  
**Summary:** Life with Souichi Tatsumi was never easy. Now Morinaga at long last lives with his Senpai. How will they manage?

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Morinaga anxiously entered the apartment only to see it was empty. Senpai wasn't anywhere to be seen, but the lights were still on so his beloved was not asleep yet. Where was he then? He looked around the whole apartment and noticed that his bed was ready to sleep in. As he approached the bed he kept wondering what that meant.

'_Why has Senpai made his bed ready for sleep?'_ As he stood there he heard nearly silent movements behind him.

"So you graciously decided to come back."

He heard a calm voice from behind him. Calm? The words were _really_ calm. It was odd to hear Senpai talking so mildly under these circumstances. He had thought that Senpai would shout at him or hit him the moment Morinaga entered the room, but since nothing like that had happened Morinaga became confused. It was unlike Senpai to be this dispassionate and composed after what had happened few hours ago.

He spun around to face his sweet devil and hardly believed his eyes. He blinked once, then a second time. No matter how hard he tried to persuade his mind that he couldn't be seeing what he was seeing, he still saw the same thing.

That was _not_possible. Senpai wouldn't do something like that!

But he had. Morinaga was seeing it with his own eyes! He had to be hallucinating, but Morinaga wasn't drunk and he had good eyesight. He stood there with eyes wide open, not able to move or say anything, the sight he was looking at both so _unreal_and beautiful at the same time. His jaw dropped to the floor and he shook his head to clear it. That didn't help either, nothing changed. He was still seeing things.

"Like what you see?" asked Senpai with a cold smile.

He was leaning against the doorway to the living room with his hands crossed over his chest. His hair was loose and he wore a white, silky shirt that clung to that perfect body so nicely. The top three buttons were open, exposing Senpai's exquisite skin. On top of that, the material was transparent! Morinaga could see everything that was under it. It was hard to think.

The only thing he could do was ask himself, _'How come he has something like that in his wardrobe?!'_

Senpai's pants were tight and they reached only to his hips, exposing all of his belly since the two last buttons of the shirt were also open. The pants had a button-fly, and the first button was undone, too. They were black, matte and made out of stretchy fabric. The view was enough material for several wet dreams.

At first he couldn't say a thing, and then he swallowed once without turning his gaze from Senpai, who was looking him straight in the eyes. Morinaga was searching hard for words, but his mind refused to work, struck by Senpai's beauty. The only thing he wanted right now was to take Senpai into his arms and make love to him, but his beloved's icy gaze wasn't inviting at all.

Although it looked like Senpai knew exactly how tempting he was, it was clear that he didn't want to be touched. In those eyes Morinaga saw a warning against ever thinking of doing something. He wasn't sure how this would end, and he didn't want to push his luck any further tonight. At the same time he was painfully aware that he wouldn't be able to hold himself back for long with Senpai looking like that. That was so cruel of his Senpai.

_'__What the hell is he thinking?!' _he wondered angrily.

"Speechless? Although you're never at a loss for words, now you have nothing to say?" Senpai asked.

Determination burned in those eyes when Senpai started to walk slowly towards him. It looked like he was enjoying every step he took. Now he was only a few inches away from Morinaga, a really devilish smile on his lips. The next thing he knew, a punch landed on his chest and he fell on the bed. The hit took his breath away and while he was fighting for air Senpai sat on him, grabbed both of his hands and bound them together over his head. He did it so fast that Morinaga couldn't resist him. Now he was bound to the bed and couldn't get free. He tried to fight, but that didn't help either. Senpai was sitting on his stomach and was looking on with satisfaction at Morinaga's ineffective attempts to free himself.

"You've never looked better," chuckled the older man.

Yes, Morinaga could tell that Senpai was really enjoying himself.

"What? What are you thinking, Senpai?? Why?!" Despite the circumstances Morinaga couldn't stop himself from admiring how beautiful Senpai looked. If he hadn't been bound he would be really enjoying himself. Even now a part of him was glad since it seemed like Senpai did what he just did because of him, but at the same time another part of him feared the reason Senpai would dress himself like that.

When Morinaga asked, Senpai answered him with a look of some one that was about to kill the nearest available person. "You ask why? Here I'm the only one who has the right to ask this question!"

"What are you talking about?! And can you please untie me?" asked Morinaga, tugging at his bound hands to emphasize his point.

Of all things that could have happened, he had never considered that his previous misbehavior would cause him to end up like this. Senpai was mad at him, even livid, and Morinaga started to wonder if Senpai was aware of what he was doing.

"What am_I_talking about??? I'm talking about what you did to me!"

His face was now only inches away from Morinaga's. He whispered into Morinaga's ear, softly and deadly, "Now I'm going to make you regret that you taught my body to enjoy your touch to the point of even wanting you." With that said he started to lick Morinaga's earlobe, biting it a bit as if to try and see what reaction it would cause.

Morinaga's eyes widened. He gasped. This wasn't happening. His Senpai wouldn't do something like this. He must be dreaming and he didn't know if it was a good or a bad dream, although that sweet weight on him and Senpai's tongue going down his neck were real. His breathing started to get heavier, quicker. Morinaga even forgot that he was bound, but when an urge overcame him to embrace his Senpai and he wasn't able to, he was painfully reminded of it. Morinaga realized that his sweater and t-shirt had been pushed up and pulled over his head, ending up near his wrists.

He looked at Senpai with disbelief in his eyes. '_What is he planning? What will he do?'_

Whatever it was, it wouldn't be good for him since he was starting to get turned on. Senpai looked so delicious sitting on Morinaga's hips, slightly moving his own, and rubbing his ass against Morinaga's crotch. That aroused Morinaga within seconds. Now he really wanted to get free and ravish the treat above him. Senpai felt the state he was in and Morinaga saw that it made Senpai chuckle.

"You really shouldn't have done all that to me!"

"You're playing with fire, Senpai. I won't be able to control myself if you continue! Stop what you're doing!" he warned.

Their roles had switched. Now he was the one wanting to stop. He tried to loosen the rope used to tie him up. The sweater was covering his movements so Senpai wouldn't know what he was doing. To Senpai it would seem like he was fighting his restraints while he searched for a way to untie himself. He felt Senpai's fingers touching his nipples and he saw that Senpai was about to lean over to touch them with his mouth.

"Stop!" he almost screamed.

Senpai froze with a very odd expression on his face. Morinaga looked him in the eyes and then his eyes roamed all over his body. It looked so beautiful and hot. It was heaven and hell at the same time and he didn't know if he wanted it to continue or not.

"You're saying 'stop'? You must be kidding me! You're the one who isn't able to stop no matter what happens!" It looked like Senpai was fighting with himself now for whatever reason. Morinaga didn't understand what this was all about.

"That's not true! I stopped few hours ago, didn't I?" He watched Senpai carefully. His next question shocked Morinaga to the core.

"And why the hell did you stop?!" Senpai hissed out.

Now Senpai was almost laying on him. Morinaga felt his flesh though the shirt. _'What did he say? Senpai was angry because I stopped? What's going on?'_

"Didn't you want me to stop? Or... you... wanted me to continue?" he asked, surprised. Morinaga saw how Senpai's cheeks turned red. It looked like he was embarrassed over Morinaga's question. _'Could it be that he didn't want me to stop?'_ Now Morinaga was confused even more than few minutes ago. _'Wasn't it what Senpai had wanted?'_

"You seemed like you didn't want it. That's why I stopped. Now stop fooling around and untie me!" The situation was becoming unbearable.

"Liar! You stopped on purpose! You wanted to confuse me, that way that when you came back I would wait for you to..." Senpai was shaking, but he continued, "It's all your fault that I feel this way! I'm going insane! And it's because of you!!! To think.... even for a moment that... I... That you... You pervert! I'm not a homo!!! SO WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT YOU AS MINE?!!" Senpai didn't look at him, his head was lowered and his face hidden by his hair. "With you... ... I...!"

The whole time that Senpai was speaking Morinaga was working on the knot. He managed to loosen it up. It looked like Senpai didn't know how to fasten it so that it wasn't as hard to untie himself as he had thought it would be. Now he was almost free as he heard what Senpai wanted to tell him. About him being Senpai's. He felt as if he was in heaven. Morinaga wanted to get free, now. Senpai was saying something again, but Morinaga wasn't listening properly anymore. His highest priority right now was to embrace that perfect body sitting on him, still slightly shaking, telling him something he had wanted to hear so badly for so long.

He knew that they belonged to each other, but Morinaga had thought that Senpai wasn't thinking that way. It looked like Senpai was finally becoming aware of that fact and Morinaga would have to convince Senpai to admit that he was Morinaga's in return. He let that thought go for now. He would worry about that another time. He had managed to get his hands free. In no time he got rid of the sweater and was embracing Senpai tightly, pulling him closer towards his chest and kissing the stunned man.

Souichi hadn't expected this to happen. When he had thought of a way to punish Morinaga he had envisioned a pleading, desperate, sexually frustrated, and first and foremost_bound_ Morinaga. He had known it wouldn't take much to bring his kouhai to that state. He hadn't been going to let him do anything throughout the whole night, keeping Morinaga aroused, teasing and playing with him the way _he_wanted. The way Morinaga had reacted to his actions had ruined his original plan. When he had looked into those faithful eyes his will crumbled and all those weird thoughts started sliding in, making him unable to do the things he had wanted to do previously. Nothing that idiot said fit in to the plan and it was hard to improvise since he was hearing his heart beating faster and faster and he was blushing from Morinaga's heated gaze and his words. He had even voiced his most embarrassing thoughts and now he was being embraced and pulled into a passionate kiss by the person who should still be restrained.

_'It__ shouldn't be like this! Why can't I resist him?!'_

Souichi could only enjoy the kiss. He fought the urge to kiss back since he didn't want it. Or did he? Morinaga's lips were now kissing below his ear, slowly going behind it. Souichi felt shivers go though his body. A moan escaped his lips when Morinaga started to suck his sensitive places. He didn't know how, but that bastard knew about all of them, even a few that Souichi didn't know about, and didn't miss a chance to touch him there in every way possible.

"No! S...stop!" he cried. Souichi had problems gathering his thoughts and his breath. Morinaga had stopped sucking his sensitive skin, but hadn't released him.

Morinaga waited for him to look into his eyes then said, "Since I don't know if you really mean it, I won't stop. I did stop just a few hours ago and I ended up tied up." Morinaga put his hands under Souichi's shirt and gently ran them over Souichi's spine while kissing and biting his skin between his neck and shoulder.

"Ah!" Souichi had problems controlling his voice. His breathing was becoming quicker. If he hadn't been twisting his hands in Morinaga's hair, they would have been shaking like the rest of his body.

"Your body is honest, Senpai, and I think I will listen to it instead of that mouth of yours. You want me to do more, right?" Morinaga smirked.

"No! That's not true! I'm not... ahh...!"

Morinaga unbuttoned his shirt and started to play with one of Souichi's nipples using his tongue. Souichi gripped Morinaga's hair even tighter while his mind started to get mushy. His shirt was getting in the way so he took it of by himself. The next thing he knew, he was laying on his back and Morinaga was again kissing him, playing with his tongue while his hands were running all over Souichi's body.

Not realizing what he was doing, Souichi began to kiss back as passionately as Morinaga. Since his eyes were shut he didn't see how Morinaga's eyes widened with surprise, but he felt that his kouhai froze for a second. Then they deepened the kiss that was growing more passionate with every second.

When they finally ran out of breath Morinaga's lips began to slide slowly down to Souichi's nipples and then even lower. Morinaga's tongue was playing with his belly button while his hands were busy unbuttoning Souichi's pants. That came as a relief for Souichi since it had gotten tight down there a while ago. Morinaga took Souichi's pants off together with his briefs and knelt between his legs. Souichi felt embarrassed, totally exposed to his kouhai, who was looking at him with so much desire in those eyes.

'_I should be the one in control here, not him!'_ thought Souichi

"Your body is wanting more, Senpai," said Morinaga while using his hand on Souichi's hard on.

Souichi felt the pleasure running through his body and couldn't help but squirm and moan under Morinaga's touch. He knew what was coming next. When fingers touched his entrance and were slowly pushed inside he grabbed the bed sheets. He couldn't control his body anymore. When Morinaga touched that special spot Souichi gave a loud cry and sat up, grabbing Morinaga's shoulders.

"No… no more," he gasped.

Morinaga's response was a kiss, deep and long as he laid Souichi down. He grabbed Souichi's legs in both hands, not letting them lay on the bed. Souichi didn't have to wait long to feel Morinaga inside him, and that only made him moan again. He relaxed more, getting accustomed to the feeling. Every time they did it, it became easier for him. Still, he was a man and shouldn't be doing something like this with another man no matter what. Souichi saw that Morinaga's eyes were closed, an expression of pure bliss adorning his face. When Morinaga opened his eyes again, he caught Souichi's gaze and gave a confident, cunning smile.

_'Wha__...?'_

He didn't have time to wonder because Morinaga started to thrust, hitting his sweet spot every time he moved, and causing Souichi to gasp, moan and scream louder with every push. His whole world was now limited to Morinaga. Nothing else existed but him. Suddenly Souichi was pulled into a kiss. He kissed back, throwing his arms around Morinaga's shoulders, and then he stopped thinking altogether, instead letting himself be dominated by his kouhai until they both reached completion.

*** ***

Enjoying the silent early morning, Morinaga lay in bed on his side supported by his elbow and admired the view. Senpai was sleeping soundly on his side, face turned towards Morinaga. A peaceful expression decorated his beautiful face. Morinaga smiled widely while remembering how things had ended last night. Senpai's expression before he entered him, full of wanting and waiting, him enjoying every thrust so openly, that sweet voice, their kisses. And when he came, his screams were music to Morinaga's ears. He thought that he would never have enough of it.

_'Maybe I'm nearer __to winning over your heart than I think I am. You told me that you're thinking about me as yours, now hurry up and understand the meaning behind those words. I feel that you're willing to be mine more and more, but if you don't realize it I won't be able to do anything about it. So hurry up, Senpai, and be mine,'_ thought Morinaga.

He brushed Senpai's straying hair out of his face, but caused his Senpai to wake up in the process. Morinaga watched as Senpai opened his eyes slowly and tried to focus on something. Since Morinaga was so near, his eyes finally focused on him. That got him awake pretty fast and now he was backing away from Morinaga with a very flushed face.

"What are you looking at?" Senpai grumbled.

That was the good old Senpai speaking and looking at Morinaga with angry eyes.

"Sleeping Beauty," Morinaga answered with a sweet smile. That caused his Senpai to turn even more red and got him hit with a pillow.

"Stop that!"

Morinaga was wise enough to not push it too far so he didn't ask if he should have woken Senpai with a kiss rather then letting him sleep. Senpai got out of bed and covered himself with some sheets.

"It's still early. Stay in bed, Senpai." He wanted to lay there and enjoy Senpai's presence beside him, but it seemed that that was still too much to ask.

"I need a shower thanks to you!" accused Senpai while examining his body.

"I need one too, so go ahead and I'll make the bed." Morinaga stretched his limbs. He glanced at his Senpai and saw him shaking and blushing. He could also see anger in those beautiful eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I told you before not to come inside me, didn't I?! You pervert!" Senpai shouted.

Morinaga saw that Senpai was ready to kill someone. Good thing that he didn't have anything in his hands because it would have flown in Morinaga's direction in the blink of an eye. He could see his cum dripping out of Senpai, reminding him how it felt to come inside that tight, hot body. He smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, but you were so seductive last night and teased me so much that I couldn't control … myself."

Senpai didn't hear the last word because he was too busy hurrying to the bathroom and slamming the door shut with a loud bang. Before he hid in the bathroom Morinaga saw that his face was bright red from embarrassment.

He sighed, knowing that his Senpai wasn't aware of how sweet he was. He happily began making the bed, thinking about what would be the best breakfast for his bad-tempered Sleeping Beauty.

* * *

**Note:** Now you can tell me what you think. ;) Although I've posted on FF my other fics already, this was the first sexual scene I ever wrote.


	4. Chapter 4

I totally forgot about this story. XD But I'm going to work hard to make it up to all those that were waiting for more chapters. Here's two next chapters and if I'm lucky and have enough time I'll post a few more soon. ^-^

* * *

**Chapter 4**

They were late. Morinaga had woken up early and they had gotten out of bed early, but now they were nearly running to the University. Their new apartment was close, but it still took some time to get there, and if they didn't hurry they would be late for their lectures.

"Hurry up! We're late!" Senpai wasn't in a good mood. He was angry. He wasn't usually a person who was late, especially to school, and now he was. And as usual he blamed Morinaga for it.

"If we go faster we'll have to run. Don't worry, Senpai. We're almost there." Morinaga wanted to calm him down, but it didn't help. Souichi was pissed off and Morinaga's presence wasn't helping at all, especially when his kouhai lagged behind Souichi.

"What do you mean? Almost there? My lecture is starting in 5 minutes and I'm not there yet! If it wasn't for you I would be there by now and not here with you, idiot!"

Now Senpai was blaming him for this morning's events. He was doing that a lot, but Morinaga thought that it should come to an end since there were things he couldn't control. If it really had been his fault he would agree with Senpai, but since it wasn't he wouldn't let his Senpai have his way with that one.

"I had nothing to do with it. I think you remember as well as I do that it was your doing that caused us to be late. And it is a good thing that I had a screwdriver, else we would be still in the apartment." It really irritated him that Senpai wanted to push the blame onto him and pretend to be innocent.

"But it was your fault to start with!" Senpai shouted and ran even faster than before. Senpai's legs were so long, it was no wonder that Morinaga was left behind. Watching him from behind made Morinaga smile and chuckle, thinking about how much fire burned in Senpai and also about why they were late.

It was something silly, and funny, too. The door to the bathroom had gotten stuck and no matter how hard they had tried they couldn't open it. In the end Morinaga used a screwdriver and opened it but now they couldn't use the lock anymore. His hard work opening the door had taken awhile and when Senpai was finally free they didn't have much time left to prepare. But that wasn't his fault!

He caught up with Senpai. "It wasn't my fault. It was you who slammed the door." Morinaga didn't want his Senpai to have the upper hand in this.

He added without thinking, "I can't help but admire how much energy you have, although we did it last night and the night before with so much passion, and today you had enough strength to..!... Ow!"

With lightning speed a fist hit him in the face and he landed on the ground. A few people had stopped and now were looking at them, but that didn't stop his Senpai from shouting.

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK I'M GOING TO LET YOU DO IT EVERY DAY! Pervert! I'm not a homo!"

Now even more people were staring at something that looked like a lover's quarrel and started to look at them weirdly. The greatest of the fury left Senpai and he became aware of his surroundings. He spun around, face red from embarrassment, and hurried away without a single glance back at Morinaga who was still sitting on the street with a bleeding nose.

_'That hurts. One day he will break my nose. I'm sure of it. It's a miracle he hasn't done it already.' _

But there was no time for thinking. He was late and would be even more late if he didn't hurry.

_'I have to take care of my nose before I go to class.' _

Senpai wasn't anywhere to be seen. He was probably at the University by now and Morinaga hoped that his anger would wear off a bit before they met in the lab.

xxx xxx

In the meantime, Souichi was sitting in the lecture hall calming himself down. Since he was late he sat near the blackboard and the professor. The people he normally sat by were sitting one row behind him. He had calmed his breathing but his anger remained the same.

_'To think I screamed like that in public again. What if someone recognized me? If so I'll kill him!' _

The day hadn't started well, not at all. He had bad luck and it was all because of Morinaga.

_'Just wait 'til I see you!'_He wanted to put himself in a better mood and thinking about what he would do to Morinaga was the best way to do it.

He adjusted his hair, throwing it toward his back, and heard something strange from behind him. Whispers. When he turned around for a second he saw four stunned people but he didn't have time to ask what caused it because the professor started to dictate some important information and Souichi started to write.

From then on he had the feeling of being watched all the time. He felt eyes on him, not only one pair, but more. It wasn't a nice feeling. He heard giggles and whispers but he couldn't distinguish any words. And at the moment he couldn't ask, either. The whole situation irritated him. The day was becoming worse with every passing minute and now he feared what would come next.

The lecture ended and they got out of class. Souichi was determined to learn what that whispering and giggling had been about. He didn't have to search for the people who put him in an even worse mood than he was in when he entered the room. They were the ones who approached him. Before he could ask, Masao took his hand and shook it with a playful smile.

"Congratulations, Tatsumi! At last you found yourself a girlfriend," said Masao. He was still looking at him with amusement but let go of his hand.

Souichi couldn't say the four of them were his friends, but they hung around him and he could talk to them when he wanted. Since he wasn't very sociable he didn't need many people around him. To have Morinaga by his side was enough. Now he was confused by Masao's words.

His attention was diverted from the black haired, good looking, tall man standing in front of him to another one, shorter than him with green eyes and red hair who smiled cynically.

"And here I thought you would remain single for the rest of your life with that character of yours." Hikaru was always good at teasing. That was his usual _modus operandi_, but when he wanted he could be charming and people liked him.

One of the girls giggled and said, "Oh, stop that, Hikaru. You shouldn't say anything about bad character since yours isn't the best either." Maki was a cute girl with short black hair and blue eyes that made everyone turn their heads when she walked in the corridors. She was aware of her good looks, and if needed, knew how to use them to her advantage.

"But I have a girlfriend." Hikaru didn't want to drop the subject.

"And Tatsumi has one too! And it seemed like a passionate one as well." Now Masao was making fun of him.

Souichi was becoming more and more angry about what he was hearing. He didn't understand why they were talking about him having a girlfriend, and why were they talking about it now?

"What are you all talking about? Why the hell would I have a girlfriend all of a sudden? Who told you something like that?" _'When I find the one who spread that rumor he will get himself into serious trouble.'_Souichi was certain of it. He waited for an answer.

All of them were now looking at him and the one who answered him was the blond, tiny girl, Sayuri, who was a person that didn't talk much unless she had something to say.

She pointed at Souichi's neck and said, "We all thought you must have gotten yourself a girlfriend since you have a hickey behind your ear."

His eyes widened. He covered the place Morinaga had sucked so vigorously last night as he felt his cheeks getting hot. He was embarrassed and angry that he hadn't noticed the love mark when he was taking a shower this morning and that Morinaga had left a mark on him in such visible place.

_'He is dead!' _

But first he must somehow convince the four of them that it was all a misunderstanding. He couldn't possibly tell them the truth.

"That's... uhm... " Where were all the good excuses when you needed them? His reaction and the way he searched for a way to explain himself only made his friends certain that they were right.

"We're right, aren't we?" Masao was making sure. When Souichi glared at him dangerously he didn't need another confirmation. He nodded his head.

At the same time Souichi said angrily, "_I don't have_a girlfriend! You're mistaken! That's... something else." He didn't know how to say it in a way that they would believe him. He didn't want anybody to know about Morinaga and him. He would die if someone found out about them. Now his secret was about to be revealed and that wasn't good at all.

"Then... are you sex friends?" asked Maki.

"We're definitely NOT sex friends! What are you thinking? I wouldn't be with someone I didn't love!"

When he said it, he realized what he just admitted and became even redder than he already was. His own statement shook him. _'What the hell am I talking about? He's a guy! And I definitely don't love him!' _

He wanted to end the conversation since it was leading in a direction he wanted to avoid, but they wouldn't stop talking about it.

"So you love her but she isn't involved in the same way you are? Try hard, Tatsumi! One day you will win her heart, I'm certain. You're a nice guy when you aren't pissed off." Sayuri wanted to comfort him since she thought he needed that.

"We will cheer for you! I think she must be special since you noticed her. I always knew you were a fussy person." Maki didn't want to lose to Sayuri.

"Who is it? You must introduce her to us! She must be very hot, to leave a love mark in such a visible place! That's something! I'm really envious." Masao wanted his girlfriend to be that possessive of him, to let everybody know he was taken.

"I would be proud, too! I would wear it like a warrior wears his scars, so others would know I survived something dangerous." Hikaru couldn't stop himself from adding, "Well, now we know why you came late today. Busy night, right? Didn't catch much sleep?"

"Stop teasing him!" said Maki, but she giggled at the sight of how red Tatsumi became, all the way up to his ears.

"No! Wait! It's not like that! It's completely different! I'm not... That wasn't..." Souichi didn't like the way this was turning out. It wasn't right to let them believe he had a girlfriend, but he couldn't explain the hickey another way now. It was too late for that.

"Don't be shy, Tatsumi-kun. Just admit you're in love," Sayuri pushed.

They all wanted to hear him say it since he was always so distanced from them. Now seeing him like this made them like him more. They all knew he didn't need their company. It had always looked like the presence of his kouhai was sufficient for him and now they saw him in another light. It turned out that he was cute, cuter then they ever imagined him to be.

"I'm definitely NOT IN LOVE! Drop it! I'm going." The sooner he got away from them the better for him.

"Is she a student at this university? You going on a date?" Maki was now beyond curious about who the girl was.

"I'm going to kill someone!" And that was all he said while rushing away from them.

"Does anyone else have the feeling something isn't quite right here?" Saiyuri asked.

They looked at each other, wondering what their troublesome friend was hiding from them.

"I don't know what this is all about, but it smells fishy," Sayuri worried. They all came to a silent agreement that they would try and solve the mystery.


	5. Chapter 5

Last chapter for today. ^-^ I hope you'll like it.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Souichi slid the door open only to see the lab was empty. That meant Morinaga wasn't there yet and that wasn't good. Souichi wanted to hit him hard, not once but many times. He wanted to shout out his fury. He suppressed the urge to throw things, anything near his hands, at least until Morinaga got there.

He didn't know what to do anymore. The whole situation was slipping out of his grasp. He didn't control his own life anymore. At least that was what it seemed like to him.

First, he was sleeping with Morinaga, who was a man. Something he thought he would never do in his whole life. Second, he was living with Morinaga. He never thought that he would agree to them living together, either. It all snowballed on him without giving him time to think it over. If he had had time he would have found another way of dealing with Morinaga, but everything that happened, happened too suddenly.

Also, he never thought people would notice anything, especially the hickeys Morinaga left on him. Isogai was an exception since he had seen that whole scene between them. If it hadn't been for that Isogai wouldn't have known at all.

_'He never pays attention to where we are or what he'll cause with his actions! Today was close. If they had had time to continue that stupid talk, who knows where it would have ended. And all because of that hickey! He will pay for it! I won't forgive him this time! He can beg and cry all he wants, it won't help!' _

All Souichi's thoughts were like that while he kept pacing across the room trying to focus on his experiments. He kept looking at the clock. It was long past the time Morinaga should have been in the lab.

_'He should be here by now. What's keeping him?' _Souichi was becoming more and more frustrated. The main character wasn't here yet._ 'How long can I wait?' _

Souichi was fed up with waiting. Determined to find him and drag him here to deal with him properly, Souichi went out searching for Morinaga. _'It's like he knows what I want to do with him. Just wait till I find you!' _

Morinaga was nowhere to be seen. His lecture had ended a while ago now and even if he was held back by something or someone he should have been heading to the lab to meet Souichi. But he wasn't.

As he walked through the corridor he heard upset and excited voices, but he wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings. Morinaga wasn't anywhere around and Souichi had his mind focused only on him.

_'Maybe he went outside?'_He really wanted to find him and beat him up for everything, even for the fact that he had to search for him instead of Morinaga coming willingly to him.

Outside of the building there was a commotion near the entrance gate, so he went there hoping to find Morinaga. When he came closer he saw Morinaga's friends from his class so he went straight towards them. He wanted to ask if they knew where the idiot was hiding. They seemed kind of worried, and Souichi wondered what was wrong and what all the commotion was about. He was annoyed by all the people around. The day was just getting worse and worse the more time passed.

Morinaga's friends noticed him and Yamaguchi said, "Tatsumi-senpai, it's good that you're here. I was just about to go and search for you. There's something we need to talk about."

_'What now?' _Souichi didn't want to talk to them about anything else than Morinaga, but it looked like they had other plans.

"What? I'm busy. Have any of you seen Morinaga? I can't find him." Souichi wanted to cut off all topics that wouldn't help him find Morinaga.

"That's what I wanted to talk about," Yamaguchi responded.

That caught Souichi's attention. _'It seems like they actually know where that idiot is.'_

"You won't find him at the university," Yamaguchi added.

_'What's this! Did he actually run off? He couldn't have found out about me wanting to teach him a lesson, could he?'_The thought of not being able to see Morinaga shortly made Souichi's anger build up again.

"And why is that?" His voice sounded dangerous now. His self-control started to slip away. Souichi wanted to hit that pervert so much right now. He wouldn't care how many people were there and could see it. He knew holding negative emotions inside wasn't healthy. He needed to release them. Morinaga was the perfect subject for his desires and he wouldn't let anybody stop him from doing it.

"Because just a while ago an ambulance took him to the hospital," Yamaguchi answered bluntly.

Souichi's world turned upside down. It was as if his heart stopped for a while, causing him to feel pain inside his chest. He refused to accept what he had just heard.

_'Morinaga was taken to the hospital.' _Now fear gripped his heart. He wanted to know what happened but the only thing he could say was, "Wha... Why?"

He didn't trust his voice to ask exactly what he wanted to. What more, his thoughts were running wild at the moment. He wasn't able to gather them properly.

"He fell down the stairs. He was helping professor Miwa carry some heavy cartons and somehow... I don't know, he probably slipped and fell down. It was at the top of the stairs; I hope he'll be all right. It didn't look good, not at all." Yamaguchi was really concerned. How worried he was was visible all over his face. These people were Morinaga's friends so obviously they would worry.

"It was terrible! When he rolled down from the top to the bottom, and then he laid there motionless, like he was dead, I couldn't take it," said a nice looking girl whose name Souichi didn't know. It was also the same girl that had feared so much for Morinaga the last time he disappeared without a word to anybody. Now she was shaking slightly with eyes full of tears.

"If he only had regained consciousness," said another man, whose name Souichi didn't know either. "He was unconscious the whole time. We were afraid to move him in case we damaged him further. He was so lifeless when they took him to the hospital." He kept explaining the events to Morinaga's Senpai since he saw a look in his eyes that told him to go on and relate everything he knew.

With every word they said Souichi became paler. All blood escaped from his face, settling in an unknown place. He had to see Morinaga. He had to know he was all right. That was his only desire right now, to be with him, by his side. Nothing else mattered to Souichi.

"Where to? Which hospital?" He was nearly screaming. He didn't care what they thought, he never cared. He wanted to have his answer.

"I think to the Kirishima Hospital. Hey! Wait!"

Souichi didn't hear him because he was running out of the university grounds and heading in the direction of the afore mentioned hospital.

At the hospital Souichi searched for the room a nurse told him Morinaga was in. His heart was beating very fast. He didn't know if it was because he ran almost all the way here or because of fear of what he would find. He opened the door without knocking. Souichi didn't realize that he was holding his breath in until he saw Morinaga sitting on the bed with surprised eyes.

Morinaga had been about to stand up when the door opened and he saw Senpai entering the room. He hadn't expected him to show up here. What more, coming this soon after his fall was also amazing. It had only been one hour or less since he had been brought here. He was extremely happy that his love had come here, and judging from Senpai's appearance he had run the whole way. He saw Senpai relax upon seeing him and now was standing in place, looking into Morinaga's eyes.

"You're okay." He said at last. After that silence settled in the room. It didn't look like Senpai was in a talkative mood.

"Yeah. Nothing bad happened. I'm quite all right. It wasn't as serious as it seemed." He wanted to show Senpai that he really was all right since it seemed Senpai was really worried about him.

Morinaga stood up but Senpai only stood there looking intensely at Morinaga. _'He's acting weird. What's wrong with him?'_

"Look Senpai, I'm really okay, honest. Don't worry that much. I'm fine and I don't need hospital care."

That got his Senpai to snap out of the weird state he was in. He walked towards Morinaga, his expression hardening with every step, and Morinaga saw that familiar deadly glare in those eyes.

"When I'm through with you, you really won't be needing a hospital. What you'll need is a graveyard, so pick a nice coffin!" Senpai's voice became louder with every spoken word. Now he was close enough to stretch out his arm and grab Morinaga by the collar, and that was exactly what he did.

He pulled Morinaga, causing him to lose his balance. His gaze started to blur and the world started spinning. If it wasn't for Senpai he would have fallen to the ground. He tried to steady himself and the spinning world by shutting his eyes, but that didn't help much. He could only rely on Senpai, who was sounding a bit panicked.

"Hey! What is it! You said you were all right! What's wrong? Answer me, damn it! Are you trying to weasel out of this one by acting sick? I won't let you get away with this!"

It seemed like Senpai really wanted to believe in what he was saying. His voice wasn't deadly or even angry anymore. It sounded a bit pleading, as if Senpai wanted Morinaga to say he was right. Morinaga started to feel a bit better. He gathered his strength and somehow managed to stand on his own feet without Senpai's support. The world wasn't spinning that much anymore, only a little, but he could endure it. Morinaga didn't want to make Senpai be that miserable, he didn't want to see him cry, and he feared Senpai would start crying if Morinaga didn't show him that he was fine. He would rather see Senpai's anger than tears.

It didn't seem like Senpai wanted to let go of him so Morinaga stayed still, inhaling his beloved scent and feeling happy that he was this close.

"What did I do this time to make you that angry?" he asked.

Sempai searched for his gaze with teary eyes and was about to answer when both of them heard a voice from behind them.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I need to check on my patient." Doctor Yachiro was standing at the door. He seemed to be a bit uncomfortable seeing two men embracing each other who were about to kiss.

Senpai's face became red and he let go of Morinaga as if burned. The sudden movement made Morinaga lose his balance again. Just before he could injure himself by falling on the ground, Senpai caught him by his right hand. That made Morinaga hiss. He suppressed a scream caused by the pain.

"What's this? You said you were all right!" Senpai shouted. It was evident that he was angry again.

_'I should explain myself before he goes over the edge.' _

Before he could open his mouth the doctor interrupted them. "He sprained his right hand and has a slight concussion." Truthfully, the doctor felt unnecessary. He wanted to leave them alone but he couldn't. He had to tell Morinaga-kun some important information, so he stayed, pretending not to notice their behavior but guessing that they weren't only friends.

"It's nothing serious. You shouldn't worry, but since your friend hit his head hard and lost consciousness I want him to stay in the hospital through the night. Just to make sure there will be no repercussions." What he said didn't calm the long haired man in front of him at all. It looked like he was fighting with himself.

Just as Senpai was about to interrupt, Morinaga asked, "Must I really stay here? I'm feeling fine." It looked like the doctor had a stubborn patient to deal with.

Morinaga didn't want to stay in the hospital. He wanted to stay with Senpai; he really didn't want to leave him alone. It was only for one night, but to part for even that short amount of time was difficult for him. Especially now that they were living together. He sat on the bed again and hoped the doctor would agree to let him go. To his surprise Senpai looked at him with a dangerous glare.

"You'll stay here for the night and that's it! No buts!" Senpai said, still staring at Morinaga.

He saw Morinaga open his mouth again to argue so he narrowed his eyes and said, "You'll do what the doctor says or I'll bring you to such a state that you won't be able to leave bed for a week!" Senpai was threatening him now.

"Okay, I'll stay. But you'll have to compensate me for it." He should have bitten his tongue after the first sentence, but he didn't, and now true rage was burning in Senpai's eyes. Goose-flesh started to form on Morinaga's skin when he noticed how furious Senpai became.

_'This won't end well.'_That was all he could think before loud shouting filled the room.

"**I should compensate you?I?** YOU MADE THIS DAY A LIVING HELL FOR ME AND NOW YOU WANT COMPENSATION FOR IT! **You heartless bastard!**I don't care if you stay here or not, if you live or die! JUST STOP MESSING WITH MY LIFE!"

As soon as Senpai said that he ran out of the room, leaving Morinaga cursing his big mouth, and a petrified doctor who couldn't understand what had just happened.

"What was that? A walking hurricane?" asked the doctor.

"Well, sort of. That was my Senpai." Morinaga couldn't stop a smile from forming on his lips at seeing how confused the doctor was. The truth was he didn't have any reason to smile. Senpai was mad at him and Morinaga sensed that when he came back home tomorrow that that 'hurricane' would make his life miserable.

* * *

**Note:** I hope you enjoyed this hurricane Senpai. XD Please, let me know what you think.


End file.
